


Gadfly

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, Shakespearean insults, impromptu proposal sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gadfly: noun, GAD-flye, a person who stimulates or annoys especially by persistent criticism</p>
<p>One of history's most famous gadflies is the philosopher Socrates, who was known for his constant questioning of his fellow Athenians' ethics, misconceptions, and assumptions. In his Apology, Plato describes Socrates' characterization of Athens as a great slumbering horse and of Socrates himself as the fly that bites and rouses it. Many translations use gadfly in this portion of the Apology, and Socrates is sometimes referred to as the "gadfly of Athens."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gadfly

At the end of a tedious day, John slowly climbed up the seventeen stairs, hoping to find-

"Damn and blast!" The shattering of a beaker greeted him as he opened the door to the flat.

"Sherlock?! What the hell?" John yelled. Then he looked at his flatmate's face.

"What has the gadfly done now?" John sighed, knowing he was in for a long diatribe regarding Mycroft.

"That artless, knotty-pated, canker-blossom!" growled Sherlock as he threw himself on the couch, his safety goggles were tangled in his curls, his normal 'mad scientist' attire was askew. John wondered what Mycroft could have done to make him dust off his encyclopaedic collection of Shakespearean insults. 

"Love, what did he-"

"He had the audacity to inquire about your 'intentions.' As if I were Ophelia, needing to be lectured about my virtue."

"He did what?" John tried to stifle a giggle.

"He concluded from our behaviour of late that our relationship has changed, and wanted to know if we had plans to 'legitimize' our partnership."

"Really?" John sat down hard on his chair. "And what did you say?"

"I said, 'it's none of your affair' and tossed him out."

"Would you want to?"

Sherlock groaned. "Would I want to what, John?"

"Legitimize our relationship? Not the most romantic atmosphere I was hoping for, but since the topic has been broached..."

Sherlock rolled over and peered at his flatmate/blogger/best friend/lover (?) and found he could not speak. He sat up and tried again.

"John? You wouldn't joke about this, would you? You know how tedious I find your pranks, but this would-"

John shook his head and smiled softly as he pushed the coffee table out of the way and knelt in front the detective. "I've been carrying a little box in my jacket for weeks and the timing never felt right." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it to show Sherlock an exquisite platinum band. Sherlock nodded mutely, and John slid it on his finger.

"You would make me the happiest man in the history of the world, Sherlock Holmes, if you would agree to marry me."

Sherlock grabbed John's face and whispered, "Yes, yes, yes. Oh yes, please." then proceeded to snog John within an inch of his life.

Later that night, John texted Mycroft once he was sure Sherlock was sound asleep:

"Thank you. Worked like a charm."

"My pleasure. Break his heart and-"

"I know, no one will know where to find my body."

"Let's just say your ending would be unpleasant."

"Good night, Mycroft."


End file.
